


Insônia

by SmolGoatAne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGoatAne/pseuds/SmolGoatAne
Summary: Passada no final do jogo base, em Skyhold, Dorian e a Inquisidora trocam algumas palavras enquanto não conseguem dormir.





	Insônia

_Juneberry é uma impostora._ É o nome popular de uma fruta arredondada, pequena e nutritiva, de gosto semelhante ao da cereja-negra. E também é o nome da elfa e maga que controla uma parcela de todas as raças e facções de Thedas, sob o título de Inquisidora. Varric, certamente, é o que mais se diverte com a idéia de uma líder espiritual com nome de fruta silvestre.

Sua história não tem grandes traumas, ferimentos terríveis de batalha ou grandes conflitos no passado. **Nada.** Ela era a _first keeper_ de um clã élfico pouco envolvido nos problemas do mundo, e que demorou muito para lhe revelar os trâmites de sua própria política interna. Suas interações com as outras raças não renderam grandes histórias – mal renderam _histórias_ , até ela ser enviada pelo clã para investigar a Conclave de Haven.

_Shadows fall_

And hope has fled.

Seus aposentos pessoais em Skyhold foram inspecionados pessoalmente por Leliana e receberam suas próprias barreiras de proteção. A cama é aquecida e sólida, coberta por edredons macios trazidos das Free Marches. As roupas de cama orlesianas são opulentas demais para um movimento chamado Inquisição, e os tecidos dos anões são ásperos demais para um grupo que não pode esquecer de seu lado piedoso.

Há agentes em pontos estratégicos de toda a fortaleza e arredores, prontos para agir.

A vista da sacada é ampla e abrange milhas das  _Frostback Mountains_ , as pontas brancas que “sustentam o céu” para Skyhold. **Para ela** _._ Ainda assim… Dormir ali rende um latejar desconfortável nas costas. É a sensação de que algo está pronto para tirar tudo que ela conquistou, mas que ainda não sabe se merece. E que pode agir a qualquer momento. Isso pode partir de um inimigo, um agente do caos, ou um dos que se declaram seus amigos. Poderia partir até dela própria.

_Steel your heart_

The dawn will come.

\----------

Uma salamandra de fogo serpenteava os dedos de Dorian, na sacada. Nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir, como de costume. Ele derretia a neve com a salamandra na mão direita e a refazia com um leve suspiro, comandado pela mão esquerda. _Solve e coagula_.

– Nós somos parecidos, Lavellan. _É claro que eu seja o mais vistoso_ , mas ambos saímos de culturas nada populares. Nossos dois povos têm uma nostalgia inebriante dos poderes que tinham no passado. E nós dois sabemos o quão perigoso é que eles reconquistem isso.

O silêncio absoluto no céu, nas montanhas e no castelo quase os convenciam de que a fenda no céu cessara de existir.

_The night is long_

_And the path is dark_

– Dorian. Quem somos nós para decidir isso? Não parece melhor que este poder esteja nas mãos da imperatriz Celene, ou de Antiva.

– _Quem somos nós?_ – ele repetiu, numa risada nasalada – Bom, _eu sou lindo_. E você é a Inquisidora. Graças aos nossos conselheiros e seguidores poderemos quebrar e remendar todo este mundo; aliás, já estamos fazendo isso. E você, com essa _chave-mestra_ na mão _e_ seu caráter, está no centro de tudo. Não se esqueça disso.

Cada um de seus companheiros tinha uma energia. Cassandra tinha uma aura azul e branca. Ela é uma rocha, mas sua ponta está nas nuvens. Varric é novo, uma criança… Quente como a lareira de uma taverna. Mas ele sofreu demais, e a criança dentro dele chora. Solas… Cada passo do elfo afunda o mundo e o enterra consigo. Ele é uma alma sábia e obstinada, sem dúvidas, mas também muito velha e _pesada_. Juneberry não quer vê-lo se soterrar.

Ela voltou-se às pontas brancas próximas ao horizonte, onde o vento nos vales espiralava e parecia construir algo no ar. O vento começou a uivar em alguma das frestas da fortaleza, enquanto o que parecia uma cabeça de lobo colossal tomava forma entre as montanhas. Ele rangia os dentes, uivava e a chamava, girando enquanto tentava apontar a cabeça ao sudoeste. Lavellan crispou as mãos nos braços cruzados e a salamandra flamejante chamou sua atenção novamente para Dorian.

– _‘Berry_? O que foi?

Ela olhou para o vale e não havia mais movimento nele.

– Ah. Essa neve toda está me fazendo ver coisas.

– Não sendo um exército de inimigos, sua  _coisa_ pode aguardar. Nós precisamos dormir.

Dorian enfrentou sua família e cultura em busca do que quer que fosse aquela força dentro dele. Era uma chama interna tremenda que servia de compasso moral, tendo salvo muitas vidas em Redcliffe e trazido o bem para situações onde não parecia haver mais nada. Ele reluzia, mas ao mesmo tempo era solitário. Não ter conexões com figuras respeitadas ou influentes, ou nem sequer com sua família o trazia mais olhares-tortos e desconfiança do que respeito e amizade dos outros. Ainda assim, ele persistia. Não estava ali para agradar a maioria.

Juneberry imaginou se era aquilo que o amigo enxergava nos dois. Ela esperava que sim.

A salamandra derreteu toda a neve do parapeito, e se desfez em faíscas que iluminaram o rosto dos dois por alguns segundos. Escuro.

_Look to the sky_

_For one day soon_

_The dawn will come._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! To anyone interested in more art, come to my folio (http://anebarone.com/) or tumblr: http://anebaroneart.tumblr.com/ <3


End file.
